Gray Eyes
by TrueHeart
Summary: (status may change) This story is a quite dark story. It's definately deep in thought. This lady...who is she? Riku's intended to find out.
1. Riku's horror

Title: Gray Eyes

By: TrueHeart

Disclaimer: If I really owned anything, do you really think I'd take the time to write this story when I could make this a game?

Description: This chapter is a sort of intro, it kind of gives you a feel for this story. Two things in this are based out of fact. 1. I am shivering right now...it must be 23 degrees in here. 2. I had a dream like this once, but this won't be a dream in this story. I am not telling you who "HE" is just yet. Why you ask? Well, I like to be this mean to you people! Go ahead though and take your guesses but I'm not going to answer. Oh and you figure out yourself what the words like **_this _**are for.

-----------------

His eyes saw nothing. He felt absolutely no emotions run through his body. Darkness…darkness seemed to creep deeper into him, into his heart. His blood ran cold but still he stood, as though he was made of stone. 

_**Darkness…is coming…**_

A hissing seemed to erupt from everywhere, until a dark figure entered the now black picture. Nothing could be seen, not even the ground he stood upon. Cold gray eyes entered the picture. The figure; just an outline of what was, an outline of what he saw. 

**_Gray eyes. No emotion._**

All that could be seen was those gray eyes showing hatred. 

He finally chose to move, eyes going wide with fear. His emotionless face had turned scared. 

The figure seemed to reach its outlined hands out to him. 

He shivered. It seemed to get cold all around him, as if he had just ran to the bottom of our world; our home, Earth. Why, even when he let out his breath, he could see it, it was really cold. 

The figure now came near, coming closer to him, closing in on him. 

Was there anywhere to go? Anything he could do? 

**_Run!_**

He turned on his heel and fled, looking over his shoulder at the outlined figure.

The figure recoiled its hands. It let out a long, cold-hearted hiss. 

**_Gray eyes…emotionless_**

He froze, watching the figure. His heart was beating fast, pounding hard at his chest. 

The figure hissed once more and seemed to turn (no one could tell). Those gray eyes disappeared off into the darkness. 

_**What now?**_


	2. Gray Eyes again

Title: Gray Eyes

By: TrueHeart

Disclaimer: If I really owned anything, do you really think I'd take the time to write this story when I could make this a game?

Description: This chapter is longer than the first that's for sure, and like I said before, I love to be mean to you all. Thus, I leave you yet again hanging. It's fun for me! Read on, and I hope you like it.

-----------------

"I've told you over and over, I'm fine! Please stop asking me that..." A slightly annoyed tone said quickly.

"I'm sorry Sora, I just don't like to see unhappy faces. I can't stand them!" A scratchy voice yelled angrily.

_Sora's his name eh?_

Sora, as we now know him by, gave a side glance to the annoying duck-like-creature. "I'm not unhappy...I'm just tired."

"Maybe we should take a rest then. Donald, what'd ya say we give it a rest for today?" A large dog-thing asked the loud duck Donald.

"No! We have to find King Mickey Goofy, you know that!" Donald shouted at Goofy, his white feathers seemed to stand a bit.

"Well," started Sora, putting a hand through his messy brown hair. "I don't think we'll find anyone here, besides Donald," his eyes shifted back to the fuming duck. "We've been here before. This is Traverse Town remember? We've only been here twenty times." He gave a slight smile, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah Donald, and if Sora's tired then I think we should stop." Goofy gave a grin to the mad duck and put a gentile hand on his shoulder.

"Aw phooey!" Donald sighed throwing his arms up in defeat. "Let's go to the Inn."

Honestly, Sora wasn't tired. Okay he was tired, but not that kind of _tired. _He was starting to lose all hope. He did want a break, but not a sleeping break. He, however decided to go to The Inn, not in the mood to explain his feelings.

_He will be consumed in darkness, like the rest of them._

They headed from the First District to the Second, where The Inn was located. None of them were aware of the person watching.

Sora walked along side his two friends, hands behind his head in a stretch. The clanging of his Keyblade and his Keychain hitting each other was the only thing keeping him from becoming lost in deep thought. He couldn't even hear his two friends arguing about something, that's how unaware he was.

_Fools...so lost within themselves._

Something finally caught Sora's attention. 

Footsteps.

He stopped abruptly, and beckoned his friends do the same with a gesture of his hand.

Both Donald and Goofy stopped and looked at him, confused written all over their animated faces.

"Someone's here..." He whispered to them both. They both nodded and listened, the footsteps behind them.

_It's about time..._

Sora turned on his heel and wiped out his weapon. A Key was tightly grasped in his gloved hands.

There before them, stood a metal-like-thing. It had an helmet on its head, you couldn't see it's face (yellow eyes were visible though), and an odd symbol was on its stomach.

Jumping at it, Sora swiped at it with all his might. Before the metal even hit the cement ground, the creature disappeared in a puff of smoke. A heart with a mist of black on it, came out of the creature and rose into the sky.

"Heartless..." Sora muttered, lowering his Keyblade to his side. " Don't they usally come in groups?"

Goofy thought for a moment then nodded. "Yup, sure do."

"Then why..." Sora started but was quickly cut off.

_"Did this one come alone?" A female voice sneered from behind them. "I'll tell you why."_

Sora turned around quickly, his Keyblade raised. His eyes met with the lady's cold, gray eyes.


	3. What you don't know

Title: Gray Eyes

By: TrueHeart

Disclaimer: If I really owned anything, do you really think I'd take the time to write this story when I could make this a game?

Description: lol, I know I know. I titled the first chappy Riku's Horror...I figured I'd tell ya who it was. I've gone soft! :'( NU! Okay anyway...I got a review! Yay! Happy! (dances) So uh...go ahead and read, I like writing this story. I don't care if I only get a few reviews, I'm still writing it. Oh yeah, I saw some typos in my last chapter, but I knew I'd do that. I can't promise a perfectly written story but...

-----------------

Riku feel to the ground with a "thud". "What was that thing..." He muttered, the darkness slowly drifting out of the picture. He looked down, the ground was now visible below him. "Those eyes..." He shuddered just thinking about them. 

Gray, emotionless...eyes.

He stood up and looked at his surroundings, now from black to an actual place. "Here again...how'd I come here?" He asked himself, eyes shifting around the town. When he looked at the nearest building he realized where he was.

Traverse Town.

"Great...I go from looking around Wonderland to this...morbid town."

Morbid...there's a funny word to describe Traverse Town...sure it wasn't exactly the happiest place at the moment...but morbid doesn't really say it.

Riku walked quickly towards the Second District. "Time to go be nosy." He ran into the Second District, knowing that there was something to do there.

"What...?" He froze once he got there, his eyes landing on Sora and his buddy's. "Just great..." He sighed, he was extremely mad at Sora for more than one reason. He finally spotted the lady in front of them. "Who's that?"

He walked closer, wanting to get a better look.

_"I sent the Heartless to get you." The female said in a dark voice._

"YOU!" Donald yelled, jumping up and down angrily.

"How though? I thought they didn't take orders..." Sora said softly, his sapphire blue eyes locked on her gray ones. He seemed to shudder as he looked into them, something wasn't right about this girl.

_"I control them..." She said simply, her voice dragging on._

"You can't control them! They consume all whose heart is dark!" Riku yelled, heading towards the group.

"Riku..." Sora said sadly, his eyes following Riku.

_"Oh it's the silly boy who was scared deeply." She said with a hiss, looking at him._

At first Riku looked confused, but then he realized who she was. He looked up into her eyes and frowned, shivering at a new found cold.

_"Besides...you silly boy. My heart is not dark. I control myself a lot better than others. They cannot consume those who can resist." She stated, eyes staring into his._

"What...are you talking about. You're evil I can tell..." Riku replied, his voice slow from the cold that followed him. 

_"Don't be hard-headed. I am not evil. I am a neutral. I don't take sides..." She growled, still staring at him. Her long lavender hair seemed to fly in the light breeze._

"Don't take sides?" Sora asked, trying to avoid eye contact with anyone by looking at the ground.

_"Don't take sides..." She repeated, "No, no I don't. I am a prankster and I fight whoever challenges me."_

Goofy didn't have anything to say, his large eyes just kept blinking.

Sora let his eyes stray back to look at her. 'I don't trust her...' He thought, glaring at her uncharacteristically.


End file.
